1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephone systems and, more specifically, to a telephone circuit controller apparatus that enables a subscriber to disconnect one or more telephone extensions thereby freezing up the telephone line for use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous types of telephone controller devices have been provided in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. Nos. 835,181; 1,145,632; 2,861,136; 4,805,210; 4,273,960; 4,613,730; 3,150,237; 5,142,572; 5,390,249; 5,606,593; 5,809,132 and 6,041,107 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.